


Grand Central Interlude

by Genie60



Series: Ross and Demelza 2.0 [6]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Love, Missing You, Reunions, Road Trips, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie60/pseuds/Genie60
Summary: 21st C. Ross Poldark and Demelza Carne meet up after a holiday weekend apart.  Smart remarks and sexual tension ensue.





	Grand Central Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> For @alicebhatt. Just because.

Demelza had been waiting in Grand Central Terminal for only forty minutes but it seemed like an eternity.  She was returning from spending the holiday weekend with her family and was anxious to see her boyfriend.  They were still keeping their relationship on the down low because his position and notoriety could make things complicated.  The fact that she was one of his key assistants had given her the reputation of a gold digger looking to sleep her way to the top of the Poldark Empire.  This fact was not exactly what the public thought would be good girlfriend material, but Ross didn’t seem to care.  All he wanted was to protect her from gossip, haters and the press.

Now as she sat on the old wooden bench she thought back to their meeting and how that first job interview led to where they were today.  Demelza found herself in a relationship she didn’t expect or look for with a man she would never have met if she didn’t take the chance and put herself out there.  At their initial meeting, it was clear there were sparks between herself and Ross Poldark.  Everyone in the interview room saw and felt it. That was two years ago.  Now here she was, two years older and wiser, working in a job she loved with a man she adored.  True their temperaments clashed and they had very vocal disagreements often in front of the staff but usually, it was something important that they both felt passionate about.  And once the dust settled, the make ups were just as intense.  The only downside to this relationship was the need to stay out of the spotlight for the time being. 

Poldark Industries was on the brink of becoming one of the new Fortune 500 companies in the world and any hint of impropriety could turn their positive into a negative for the firm.  The one thing Demelza would do before anything was to protect Ross and the company because they truly were one and the same.  That was the reason they kept separate apartments and had meetings like this when work called.  Otherwise, any public appearances they made were for company business.  Private time was just that.  Private and far removed from Manhattan, its nightlife and anything else that most rich, young singles engaged in. Private for them was dinner at his or her place, binge watching Netflix and leaving work in the office. They never brought it home.  That was the first rule they made.  Inside the glass tower office, they were Mr. Poldark and Ms. Carne.  But on their own turf or with their family and friends, they were simply Ross and Demelza.  A smile came to her face as she thought about the two of them and the love they had found. 

She felt her phone vibrate and gazing down at the screen smiled. 

_You’re early._

Demelza quickly typed back.

_Actually, you’re late._

Her phone buzzed again.

_Not my fault. Traffic._

She was about to type another message when she wondered how he knew she was waiting already.  Lifting her head she searched the large marble and oak terminal trying to find him.  Demelza stood to get a better perspective over the crowd.  Turning in a 360-degree circle she couldn’t find him so she moved to sit back down when a hand reached out touched her shoulder.

“Ross!” she cried as she swung around to see him standing right in front of her. 

It had only been three days but he was a sight for sore eyes. His hair seemed to have grown in the time they were apart and the three-day-old scruff was incredibly sexy.  As much as Demelza loved her family she missed him terribly.  More than she realized.  She wanted more than anything to fling herself into his arms and kiss him but they knew that was impossible.  What was worse they only had a few minutes before he had to get on another train and head out of town to seal a lucrative business venture.

“Demelza,” Ross said calmly.  His hands were fisted by his sides because he couldn’t trust himself not to touch her. 

In keeping with their façade, Ross gave Demelza a discreet hug, making sure not to linger too long and keeping his hands above her waist.  He did, however, make sure to whisper in her ear before pulling away.

“I’ve missed you, Carne.”

A chill ran down her spine as his voice and breath hit her ear.

“Ditto, Poldark.”

They separated and gave each other a longing look. 

“How much time until your train leaves?” Demelza asked.

“I’ve got an hour or so. That’s why I wanted you to meet me here so we didn’t waste time traveling to one of our apartments.  I couldn’t go another day without seeing you Dem.  Texts are great, even the provocative ones, but I needed to see you in the flesh. And right now I’m dying to touch you.”

His voice was low, almost a growl, which ignited the same want in Demelza.  However, they both knew the time was fleeting and their time today would have to be limited to something proper as opposed to clandestine encounter that they were both leaning towards. 

“Me too,” she replied.  As discreetly as possible Demelza moved closer to him and let her hand brush his, their pinkies linking for a brief moment. Ross looked down at their semi-joined hands and then looked back at her.

“That’s not exactly what I had in mind, “he said.

“I know. But if we want to avoid making any sort of headline, Ross, this is the most we can do.”

Ross fought the revived urge to kiss her, instead, her grabbed her case and taking her by the arm, led her across the terminal to the famous Oyster Bar.  Being the end of a holiday weekend, the crowds were not as extensive so they could make their way through the room to the back where Ross procured a table against the wall and in a corner.   Demelza had to admire his ability to get people to do his bidding. One glimmer of his broad and open smile and he got what he wanted.  It sometimes worked on her as well, but over the course of their relationship, Demelza had gotten to know when it was sincere and when he was playing her.  Lucky for them and their privacy the staff at this restaurant were friends of his and so no questions were asked about their intentions.

Settling into the small table, Ross and Demelza sat next to each other. This allowed them to touch each other subtlety while still keeping the demeanor of work colleagues.   Ross ordered for them and Demelza gave him a sly grin as he told the waiter what to bring.

“Really Poldark.  Oysters?  Aphrodisiac food when we have to part company in an hour.  Is that really the smartest thing?” she teased.

“It’s a myth Dem.  Besides April has an “r” in it so you know it’s prime oyster season. Why pass up on a good thing?”  He took a sip of water and looked out at the room over the rim of the glass, casing the place for anyone they might know.

“I heard that was a myth too, Ross.  But can we stop talking about food?  Because right now I really need to kiss you,” she said. 

Turning her body slightly towards him, she slipped her hand into his as it lay on her lap and tilted her head up to meet his.  Their lips touched tentatively at first until the hunger rose and took over. Then it was tongue meeting tongue, lips sucking, hands gripping.   Ross and Demelza were losing themselves in each other when the waiter returned with two glasses of champagne and the tray of oysters.  Demelza caught sight of the server out of the corner of her eye and pulled away from Ross. 

Straightening their backs and turning the professional demeanors back on, they put some space between them as everything was placed in front of them.  Ross looked up at the waiter and with a wink, slipped him a twenty dollar bill.

“Thanks Joe for not seeing or saying anything, okay?”

“No worries Mr. Poldark.  I was young once too. Too bad my wife wasn’t a looker like Miss Carne here, but I understand love.  Enjoy,” the older man said as he left the couple alone.

Demelza bent her head trying to stifle a laugh and contain her fear that maybe their cover was finally blown.

“Sorry Ross.  I didn’t mean for us get caught like a couple of horny teenagers.  It’s just that we have so little time before you leave and I missed you this weekend.”   Her voice was apologetic verging on tears.

“Love, it’s okay.  I feel the same way. I wish I could have joined you this weekend but you needed family time. And you know this trip is necessary for us to move to the next level.  I hate that work is keeping us apart but for now…” Ross stopped speaking when Demelza’s finger touched his lips.

“I know babe. And I’m just being a selfish girlfriend.  Hopefully, after this meeting, we can find some getaway time.  Just the two of us where we don’t have to hide.  Like an island or beach house?”

Once again Demelza’s logic defused the situation and made Ross smile. 

“I love it when you call yourself my girlfriend,” Ross said quietly.

“I am your girlfriend. Aren’t I?  Or are you keeping some other woman on the side? You know someone to parade in front of the press as some kind of arm candy?” 

Demelza’s voice was teasing as she took a sip of the bubbly and contemplated the shellfish platter in front of her.  Oysters were not her favorites, but there was something sexy about the motion of sucking the flesh out of the shell and letting it slide down your throat.  The thought reactivated the need she felt for Ross and she took another gulp of champagne to quell that ache.

Ross pivoted his body and leaned against the wall to watch this woman who, at every turn, revealed another layer to her personality that he didn’t know was there.  Now as she was showed her devoted girlfriend side as well as that little glimmer of jealousy he fell more in love with her.

“Demelza, you know that those few instances of paparazzi assaults were nothing.  And you know that those women were old friends or friends of colleagues and meant nothing to me. Right?”

She didn’t answer right away. Instead, she picked up a half-shelled oyster, slowly squeezed lemon on it and put a few drops of hot sauce on the raw mollusk.  Keeping her eyes on Ross, Demelza lifted it to her mouth and without blinking, slurped the seafood into her mouth, her throat muscles contracting as it made its way down.  Ross was clearly mesmerized by her actions and could not think of anything more erotic than what Demelza was doing right now.  Not even the time he bought her silk stockings as a belated birthday present compared with this display.  Feeling his body react and knowing there was nothing he could do about it, Ross wrapped his hands around the ice cold glass of Moet hoping it would cool him down. 

Demelza coyly put the empty shell back on the tray and picked up a small piece of ice from the tray bed and brought it to her lips.  She rubbed it on them as if it was lipstick before reaching over to him and doing the same thing.  Ross’s breath hitched and his eyes closed at her tactics.  Demelza continued to soothe his mouth with the frozen cube when suddenly Ross tore her hand away as he pulled her towards him.

“You’re evil Demelza.  Do you have any idea what you’re little act is doing to me?  You better pray that my train isn’t called because as of right now, I can’t move let alone stand up without embarrassing myself,” he ground out between clenched teeth.  They were nose to nose but Demelza was not intimidated.

“I’m just enjoying the oysters you ordered.  It’s a shame to waste them, Ross, don’t you think?” 

She brushed her nose against his as he grasped her arms.

“What I think is that if I didn’t have to be presentable in a few hours for a very important meeting, I would find the nearest hotel room, take you to it and make up for three days worth of being away from you. “

He kissed her then, his lips pressed hard against hers, both of them holding their breaths as their bodies fought the rising hunger.  They were failing miserably.

“Ross, we have to stop.  You have a train to catch,” Demelza finally said her head leaning against his.

“I know.”  

Looking at her face, Ross saw her eyes shimmering with passion and knew he couldn’t leave her again. 

“Just come with me Demelza.  You are my assistant so it would be perfectly normal for you to join me for a business meeting.” 

His voice was enthusiastic as the idea of her coming along for the ride gelled.  Demelza stared at Ross wondering if he’d lost his damn mind.  He saw her confusion and continued to explain.

“Demelza it’s perfect. You already have your bag so it’s not like you have to pack.  You know how much you love New England and once our meetings are done in Connecticut, maybe we can find our way to the Cape or Martha’s Vineyard and make up some of that lost time.  I don’t want to wait for me to come back here and then we plan something.”

 His voice and look were so sincere, Demelza was hard pressed to resist.

“Besides we never do anything spontaneous. You like to plan too much. Let’s just go.  I need to be with you.  And I need you with me.  You know I say stupid things sometimes when you’re not around,” he explained.

Demelza watched him as he spoke, his eyes lighting up like a kid on Christmas and she had to admit the idea was tempting.  She knew what her answer was going to be but wanted to tease him just a bit longer.

“I don’t know Ross.  I have to check my place. I have been away for a few days.  My plants might need tending to.”

“You don’t have plants Demelza. Remember?  You kill anything that’s not plastic,” he answered.

“And I do miss my bed,” she said as she sipped her champagne again.

“I miss your bed too Demelza.  Stop teasing. You know you want to….come.”  He paused as he waited for her to answer.

She gave him a sideway glance before putting down her glass and shifting her body to ease some of the tension she felt as well. 

“Well if this is a working trip don’t I need my laptop?” she asked.

“I’m sure you have it Demelza.  You never leave home without it,” Ross said knowingly picking up an oyster and downing it without the same flourish as she did earlier. Demelza watched him and smiled.  He seemed to know just the right thing to say and do to wear down her resistance.

“Fine smarty pants.  I’ll go with you to on this trip but only because you’ll probably muck it up if I don’t,” she said. “And I would love to road trip with you to the Cape. We’ve never done that.”

“Muck it up? Since when did you pick up my slang?” he said, pouring more champagne into both their glasses.

“I must have picked it up hanging around you so much,” she answered.

He smirked at her knowingly, glad that she agreed so quickly. Otherwise, the ticket he bought for her would have been wasted.

“Well now that we’ve settled our itinerary, let’s finish these oysters and then head to the platform,” he stated, taking another one of shells and devouring the innocent oyster.

“You better ease up on those Ross. You won’t be able to put them to use until after the meeting,” Demelza teased.

“Maybe,” Ross said as he took her hand again, tracing her palm with his thumb.  “But we do have a couple of hours before we hit New Haven, and I’m sure we can make use of the time, don’t you?”

“Yes.  I could use some sleep and I will need some time to prep before our meeting.  Shouldn’t we go and get a ticket for me?”  Demelza moved to stand up, running her fingers through her hair trying to relax and not think of what might occur on the trip up north.

“No need,” Ross said as he pulled out her boarding pass and handed it to her.

“Pretty sure of yourself aren’t you Poldark?”

Ross rose and pushed the chair out of the way to join her. 

“Not always.  Just hopeful,” he replied. 

Demelza moved closer to him and putting her hands on his chest, gazed into his eyes.

“I’m glad that you’re hopeful Ross.  Because I hope that one day soon we can stay like this forever.  In public and not worry about people think,” she said quietly, her tone turning serious.

“I know my love. And I promise as soon as the frenzy dies down over this next big deal we will stop hiding.  Don’t you think I want to escort you all these New York events and show you off?” he said as he placed a light kiss on her lips.

“You show me off?  Maybe I want you to be _my_ arm candy.  That way people can admire my taste in men rather than thinking you’ve hired me for something other than my computer skills,” Demelza taunted.

“That works too.  For now, let’s just get on the train and see where it takes us, shall we?”

The double entendre was not lost on Demelza as Ross grabbed her bag and her hand leading her out of the restaurant. As he passed Joe he said, “Put that on my tab.”

Joe nodded in acknowledgment and smiled.

“Sure think Mr. Poldark.  Hope you and the lady have a nice rest of the day.”

Ross and Demelza stopped at the door and turned to respond.

“Thanks, Joe.  I think we will,” Ross said to the man.  Then to Demelza, he said, “Let’s go love.  I can’t wait to get you alone.”

“So you pick Metro-North?”

They made their way through the terminal again heading towards the platform. 

“Only the best for you babe,” Ross said as he led the way.

“I’m flattered.  And just for that maybe I’ll find a way to make the time pass quicker on the trip,” she said.

 “What’s comparable to the “Mile high club”?” she asked innocently.

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing major just a little something that woke me up today.
> 
> Any errors in train routes or NY info I put down to being away from the city for so long.


End file.
